The present invention relates to a freely diagonally staggered regenerator lattice structure of the type including successive courses of rows of rectangular runner bricks and courses of rows of rectangular header bricks, and to an improved header brick employable in such structure.
For regenerations of glass-trough furnaces or "Siemens-Martin" furnaces, the fireproof interior lining of regenerator chambers includes a lattice structure which is formed by courses of rows of bricks. The rows of bricks are formed by rectangular bricks which rest on bearing surfaces. With a freely diagonally staggered lattice structure, there occur alternating courses of stretcher or runner bricks and header bricks, followed by a course of grate supporting bricks. The runner bricks adjoin at respective adjacent end surfaces and form continuous rows which generally run in the longitudinal direction of the chamber. The header bricks always extend between and connect two rows of runner bricks and are spaced in the direction of the rows of runner bricks by a pitch or axis measurement a. The axis measurement a is the sum of the distance between two adjacent header bricks and the width of one header brick. The rows of header bricks extend at right angles to the direction of the rows of runner bricks, and the rows of header bricks are displaced with respect to each other in a staggered manner by one-half of the axis measurement. Vertical conduits are formed in the lattice structure by the header bricks and the runner bricks, and continuous horizontal flues are obtained in the courses of runner bricks. In addition, the lattice structure includes edge stones provided between the header bricks on the outer rows of runner bricks. In the upper courses or layers, filling bricks can be inserted between the runner bricks on top of the header bricks. The freely diagonally staggered lattice structure offers high stability and the possibility of changing the conduit measurements with a constant brick or stone format.